Etude du comportement de certaines personnes
by akitokun soma
Summary: Etude du comportement de certaines personnes lors d'une soirée spéciale décidée par Dumbledore ou la musique adoucit-elle les mœurs ?/pour tout ce qui est présentation de fic je suis nul donc je suppose qu'il est inutil de dire que HP n'est pas à moi...


**L'année était déjà bien entamée à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie ayant pour directeur Albus Dumbledore dit Bubus pour les intimes, directeur de la chocolaterie du coin de la rue et manitou suprême du bonbon au citron. Cette école avait pour directrice adjointe Minerva McGonagall qui était également la directrice des chatons en détresse de l'école ; avait également Séverus Rogue , professeur de potions attitré et préparateur de poisons servant à empoisonner les élèves trop idiots qui ne suivent pas en cour , et également directeur de serpents pervers et obsédés ; école où Rémus Lupin dit Mumus était le professeur de défenses contre les forces psychopathes de ténèbres qui tues du monde des sorcier , accompagné de son fidèle caniche , Sirius Black qui le remplacé pour enseigner la défense contre les bonbons psychopathes mangeurs d'hommes ! Et enfin le professeur Trelawney, prof de météorologie qui prévoyait le temps du lendemain en se trompant les du temps.****  
****Cette école était la meilleur école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, école où on ne pouvait trouvé ni chauffage, ni autre ustensile moderne et qui se trouvé donc en pénurie de chaleur en plein mois de décembre et donc où les élèves qui étaient restés pour les vacances de Noël se pelait le cul toute la journée ! C'est dans ces conditions que Bubus roi des bonbons aux citrons eut l'idée géniale du siècle dont il faut profiter parce que ça arrive pas souvent. Il eut donc l'idée de mobiliser le peu d'élèves qui étaient restés en les faisant organiser eux-mêmes la journée et la soirée de Noël, c'est donc au moment du repas qu'il annonça :****  
****- Cher élèves, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous n'êtes pas rester ici pendant les vacances pour rien, vous allez donc choisir de représentant par maison et par année, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura 6 Serpentard et 6 Gryffondors (puisque les seules membres restant étaient de ces deux maisons !) et ceux-ci vous organiser la journée et la soirée de Noël qui est demain.****  
****Le vieux bonbon au citron s'attendant à des acclamation se pris des :****  
****- Et c'est maintenant qui le dit !!! de la part des Serpents et des : ****  
****- Mais il est barge ! de la part des Chatons.****  
****- Bien comme vous avez l'air tous d'accord vous allez choir les représentant maintenant ! Non vous allez laisser faire le hasard, (il fit apparaître des récipients contenant le nom de chaque élèves de chaque année de chaque maison et tira au sort) donc les noms que je vais sortir seront les représentant, vous êtes près, non tant pis j'me lance : Pour les 4ème année de Serpentard : Thomas Perkins et Evan Kraft ****  
****- Et Merdeeee ! s'écrièrent les deux concernés****  
****- Pour les 4ème année de Gryffondor : Ginny Weasley et colin Crivey (évanouissement des deux consernés) pour les 5ème année : Harry Potter Parvati Patil Drago Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson ****  
****- Peut pas j'suis malade demain ! s'écria le chaton ****  
****- Chouette j'vais pouvoir mettre ma belle robe ! s'écrièrent Pansy et et Parvati en même temps.****  
****- Pff pathétique ! fit le serpent****  
****- Pour les 6ème année : Fred et George Weasley, Marcus Flint et Eva Kidow****  
****- On a déjà le programme !!! s'écrièrent les jumeaux****  
****- Comment ils font pour être de bonne humeur marmonna Flint****  
****- Pour les 7ème année : Serena Williams, Cornélia Andrews, Ryan McFloyd et Ethna Kidow. J'espère que vous allez bien vous amuser !!!!****  
****- Va te faire mettre vieux bonbec au citron moisi****  
****- Ouais c'est ça !!!****  
****- Cet exercice sera noté et la note rapportera des points à vos maisons assura Bubus.****  
****Les élèves quittèrent la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers leurs salles communes respectives sauf les élèves consernés qui allèrent dans la salle sur demande pour se concerter.****  
****- Bon si on commençait par organiser cette putin de journée. Dit Drago.****  
****- Ce serait déjà pas mal si ressort vivant de cette pseudo réunion ! fit remarquer Harry.****  
****- On peut toujours faire les truck classiques : genre bataille de boulle de neige et sculpture de glace, avec le froid qui fait ... proposa Flint ****  
****- Pourquoi pas ! dirent les sœurs Kidow****  
****- Moi je propose du patinage pour ceux qui savent patiner. proposa Serena ****  
****- J'pense pas qu'il y en ait beaucoup ! fit remarquer Ginny****  
****- Qu'est qu'il y a Weasley tu sais pas patiner !! fit Perkins ironiquement****  
****- Parce que toi tu sais peut être ! répliqua la Griffy****  
****- Mes parents ont pu m'apprendre à moi !! ****  
****- Ca suffit !!!! va pour le patinage ! fit Harry le Survivant du plus grand bisounours psychopathe du siècle.****  
****- Ouais donc on peut aussi organiser une sortie à Préolard le matin pour ceux qui n'ont pas leur robes de soirée ! fit remarquer Colin****  
****- Pas une mauvaise idée !****  
****- Bon j'pense que pour la journée ça va aller ! fit remarquer Fred****  
****- Oui faut bien qu'il reste de l'énergie aux élèves pour la super soirée qu'on leur réserve !! finit George****  
****- C'est-à-dire ?****  
****- Qu'est ce que vous pensez d'un ... karaoké !!!!! ****  
****- D'un concours de danse !!! ****  
****- Et d'un feu d'artifice !!!****  
****- Vous aviez déjà tout prévu ... dirent Harry et Drago en même temps.****  
****- Entre autre ! répondirent les jumeaux.****  
****- MAIS T'AS BIENTOT FINIT DE ME FAIRE DU PIED MALFOY !! s'écria Harry en se levant d'un coup laissant un Dragon plus rouge qu'un Weasley qui cuit au soleil au mois de juillet.****  
****- Sur ce retournons nous coucher, les jumeaux si vous avez déjà tout organiser on vous laisse faire le reste !****  
****- Pas de Problèmes !!!****  
****Sur ceux ils partirent tous se coucher. Le lendemain, surprise de chez surprise les jumeaux avaient organisé des équipes de 2 pour toute la journée et même pour la soirée, on avait donc : ****  
****Harry/Drago (pas content du tout le survivant de la chaussette psychopathe)****  
****Hermione/Pansy (pas plus réjoui)****  
****Ron/Parvati - Fred/Eva - Serena/George - Cornélia/Marcus - Evan/Ethna - Ginny/Théo Nott - Colin/Ryan - Thomas/Lavande (glouseuse professionelle)****  
****Malgré certaines protestations la journée commença avec une bataille de boulle de neige où un blondinet et un chaton sortirent vainqueurs puis eut lieu la sortie à Préolard qui dura assez longtemps pour les filles moins pour les garçons. Le repas fut pris au village puis eut lieu le concours de patinage qui fut remporté par Fred et Eva, et enfin le concours de sculptures qui fut emporté par Harry et Dragounette pour un magnifique palais de glace. A 20h tout le monde était près pour la soirée et le concours de chant commença par l'annonce de Bubus le dragibus :****  
****Ce soir nous aurons des duo des solo voir des trio, ceux-ci seront appelés par le choipeau ; nous commencerons par les duo : Harry/Drago (encore) ****  
****Ceux-ci montèrent sur scène et lurent le nom de la chanson, c'étaient « mon autre » de Lara Fabian (Harry faillit perdre connaissances) mais ils chantèrent quand même. Puis vint le tour de Fred et George qui chantèrent « Personne » de Pascal Obispo. Ensuite ce fut Ginny et Théo avec un medley de star mania. Puis on passa aux trios : ****  
****Fred George et Parvati eurent « Tout pour ma chérie » de Obispo, puis Pansy Marcus et Ethna eurent droit à « la ziza » de Balavoine (je crois que c'est de lui) ensuite Ron Ginny et Hermione chantèrent « le blues du businessman » de star mania et enfin Harry Drago et Théo chantèrent « c'est pas ma faute » de Alizée.****  
****Enfin les solos : Harry chanta « sa raison d'être » de Obispo, et Drago chanta « je t'aimes » de Lara Fabian (en regardant Harry c'est blizzard). ****  
****Puis vint le concours de danse : Bien sûre les couples ne change pas, et donc c'est Fred et Eva qui gagnèrent à ex æquo avec Serena et George. Les gagnant pour les chants furent Harry/Drago pour les duos, Fred George et Parvati pour les trio, et Drago pour les solos.****  
****Enfin tous sortirent pour voir les feux d'artifices dont les formes ressemblés plus à des bonbons et autres truck qui donnent des charries. Enfin ils étaient enfin tos en couples ou presque et finirent la nuit dans des endroits loin des yeux des autres pour faire certaines choses (comme des chambres par exemple) et tout finit bien qui finit bien, et Voldy le plus grand psychopathe du siècle se dorait la pilule avec c'est psychomangemort dans la région du triangle des Bermudes où leurs balais s'étaient crachés 2 semaines plutôt !**


End file.
